Tukar Kelas
by Dean Ichigo Kurusakin
Summary: Harry memiliki ide gila untuk membolos dari ulangan sejarah. Ulquiorra, sang kakak kembar, tak paham dengan apa yang diinginkan Harry. Apa kira-kira yang akan terjadi? Maaf summarynya jelek. Fic crossover pertama Genka. Mind to Read and Review please?


**Tukar Kelas**

**Disclaimer** : Dari zaman Firaun belum sunat sampai Firaun sudah naik helikopter juga semua pada tahu kalau Bleach bukan milik saya, melainkan punya Pak Dhe **Tite Kubo**. Demikian juga dengan Harry Potter yang juga bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Bu Dhe **J.K. Rowling**.

**Penjelasan** : Semua tokoh-tokohnya seumuran anak kelas 6 SD kecuali guru-gurunya. XDD

Ini fic ketiga Genka. Kali ini genrenya Friendship/Family dengan crossover Harry Potter dan Bleach. Fic ini Genka persembahkan untuk Kak **Luxam** yang telah kembali ke dunia FFN dan membuat kembali fic lucu! Horeee! Genka mohon maaf bila banyak kekurangan. Genka sudah berusaha agar ceritanya bagus. Selamat membaca ya, Kak Luxam! Bagi Kakak-Kakak yang lain yang juga membaca fic ini ... Don't Forget to Review!

**-###FGH&&HGF###-**

Tawaran yang benar-benar menarik. Sebelumnya, tak pernah sedikitpun di otak Ulquiorra dan Harry, saudara kembarnya yang punya ide gila itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Harry meminta penegasan pada kakak kembarnya itu.

"Apa nanti tidak ketahuan?" Ulquiorra berbalik tanya dengan nada sedikit cemas.

"Ya, kita harus hati-hati, Ulqui!" sahut Harry serius.

Harry punya usul untuk tukar kelas. Hari ini di kelas Harry, 6B, ada ulangan sejarah. Dari dulu yang namanya pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan menilik masa lalu membuat Harry eneg. Lagipula ia tidak begitu siap. Semalam ia menyelesaikan cerpennya untuk dikirimkan ke majalah **Hai!**, sampai larut.

"Ulqui?" panggil Harry, saat mengetahui kakak kembarnya terdiam cukup lama saat ia menyatakan keinginannya untuk tukaran kelas.

"Aku bingung, Harry. Wajah kita, warna rambut, dan warna mata kita memang mirip (?). Kalau itu, aku tidak khawatir. Ibu saja sering salah menyebut nama kita. Tetapi ..."

"Kamu tidak ingin dapat nilai bagus di pelajaran olah raga?" tanya Harry memotong ucapan Ulquiorra.

Itulah. Hari ini juga kelas Ulquiorra, 6A, ada pelajaran olah raga. Pak Gin mengadakan ujian basket. Padahal sekedar pengumuman saja, Ulqui paling malas kalau disuruh berlari-lari. Yang macam begini sih, Harry jagonya!

"Kita akan sama-sama diuntungkan. Kau mengerjakan Sejarah, dan aku akan berusaha bermain basket dengan baik. Perlu diingat, aku kan' kapten tim basket SD Hogwarts! Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir nilaimu jelek," Harry mencoba meyakinkan Ulquiorra.

"Ya, sudah!" kata Ulqui pendek. Dia mengiyakan saja apa yang diinginkan adiknya. Toh, nggak ada salahnya juga dicoba.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Rencana benar-benar terlaksana. Selepas bel berdering, Ulquiorra masuk kelas Harry. Demikian pula sebaliknya.

"Ingat, Ulqui. Kamu jangan kelewat pendiam. Di kelas aku cukup ramah, dan suka menyapa teman," bisik Harry sebelum berpisah.

"Baiklah," ucap Ulquiorra paham.

Wah, gemetar juga Ulquiorra. Suasana kelas Harry berbeda sekali dengan kelasnya. Teman-teman Harry suka bercanda ria dan ramah. Untungnya dia sudah kenal dengan teman sebangku Harry, Draco Malfoy.

"Siap, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Ulquiorra tergagap. Buru-buru ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan bersikap ramah disertai senyum manis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Dia harus selalu sadar kalau hari ini dia menjadi Harry.

"Aku tegang, Draco. Semalam tidak belajar," jawab Ulqui terus-terang.

"Aah, sialan! Padahal aku juga nggak belajar! Huh, padahal sekarang kan' giliranmu untuk memberi contekan. Ingat kan' waktu kamu minta contekan pas ulangan Biologi kemarin?"

Mendengar penuturan Draco tersebut, kening Ulquiorra langsung mengkerut. Seketika ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan tajam. Lupa sudah kalau ia menjadi Harry.

"Memangnya aku pernah menjanjikan itu padamu? Berusahalah dengan adil! Aku tak akan pernah mau membantu orang dalam hal kejelekan."

Walah, dia membuka rahasia!

Draco menatap Ulquiorra dengan mata menang, senyum licik terpampang di bibirnya. "Perlu aku laporkan?"

Ulquiorra dengan lemas menjawab. "Jangan! Baiklah, aku akan memberimu contekan."

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**-&&&&FGH%##%HGF&&&&-**

Di lapangan basket, Harry pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ulquiorra. Ichigo Kurosaki, teman sebangku Ulquiorra, heran melihat perubahan pada diri temannya. Biasanya Ulquiorra selalu diam, dan tak banyak ekspresi di wajahnya. Dan Harry bukanlah orang yang bisa seperti itu.

Akhirnya Harry mengaku setelah Ichigo mengancam akan memberitahukan kecurangan mereka.

"Tapi, lain ceritanya kalau kamu mau menraktir aku di kantin. Nggak banyak, cukup 3 mangkok bakso," tawar Ichigo.

Harry pasrah. Terlanjur ketahuan. Lebih baik kehilangan uang saku daripada Ichigo mengadu pada guru.

Ketika waktu istirahat, Harry segera menghambur ke kelasnya. Dia menyuruh Ulquiorra segera keluar. Di kantin, Harry mengeluh panjang lebar.

"Kapok aku, Ulqui. Terpaksa aku rela kehilangan uang saku buat mentraktir Ichigo."

Ulquiorra tertawa.

"Kamu pikir nasibku lebih mujur? Aku harus memberikan contekan pada Draco."

Ya, ini pengalaman berharga buat mereka berdua.

Karena uang saku Harry habis, terpaksalah Ulquiorra merogoh kantongnya untuk mentraktir adik kembarnya. Kasihan, Harry belum minum sejak olahraga tadi.

****END****

Bagaimana? Gaje-kah Kak Luxam? Atau yang lainnya? Maafkan atas kegajean fic Genka ini, karena Genka sudah berusaha keras untuk membuat Kak Luxam ceria lagi. Genka juga berharap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan para readers lain yang sudah sudi mampir ke fic Genka yang satu ini.

Genka sangat mengharapkan review dari Kakak-Kakak, karena itu akan membuat semangat Genka dan membuat Genka tahu apa yang harus Genka lakukan di fic Genka selanjutnya. Ok?

PLEASE REVIEW dan TEKAN TOMBOL BIRU DI BAWAH INI DENGAN SEMANGAT.


End file.
